


Mirror of Erised

by starsandnightskies



Series: Larry at Hogwarts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogwarts, M/M, Mirror of Erised, one direction/harry potter crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandnightskies/pseuds/starsandnightskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry finds the Mirror of Erised and sees himself with a pretty boy he doesn't know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror of Erised

Harry had heard of the Mirror of Erised before. It was said, that in the time that Harry Potter, the great Harry Potter, was at Hogwarts, the Mirror was hidden somewhere deeply in the dungeons at Hogwarts. But, it was also said the Mirror was lost after Albus Dumbledore had died. And that was years ago. Harry was curious of what the Mirror would show him. He knew what his desires deep inside were, but maybe the human mind was still the greatest mystery to mankind.

Harry wanted to become a singer, he wanted to travel the world, he wanted to sing in front of hundreds of people, he wanted to achieve something in the world, he wanted to find someone he loved deeply and wanted to spend his life with, he wanted to learn how to brew many, many different potions, he wanted to make his Mum proud, he wanted to do something for the Muggle community.... Harry had lots of things he desired to do. But he didn't know what his deepest desire was.

Was it to find love? Was it to make someone happy? 

Harry had no idea. He just wanted to see the Mirror. 

"Not dreaming about that mirror again, are you Styles?", one of Harry's dorm mates, Fred Weasley II snorted. Harry shook his head quickly and rubbed his eyes. "'M just tired." "Oh come on, mate. You can't possibly be tired, there's a Quidditch match today! Besides, there are secret passageways to explore." Fred winked at him and Harry rolled his eyes. Professor Longbottom always said Fred was exactly like his Dad and uncle, always causing mayhem and Harry had no trouble believing him.

"Yeah, Haz. There's a Quidditch match and passageways to explore", Niall echoed Fred. "Teaming up on me, seriously?", Harry grumbled. "Come on, Hazza. It'll be fun!" "That Quidditch match is in five hours. It's midnight!" After a look of Niall and Fred, he gave in, "Fine, but if we get caught by Payne, I will blame the two of you." Fred rolled his eyes. "Whatever Styles, you're no fun." Harry got up and dressed in his Gryffindor robes, tucking his wand in his sleeve and following Fred and Niall, who were already in the common room.

It was early in the morning and most of the other students were still sleeping. The three boys snuck out of the common room, trying not to wake the Fat Lady. They succeeded and once at the stairs, Fred grabbed a map from under his cloak. "What's that?", Niall whispered. "The Marauder's Map", Fred whispered proudly. "Dad and uncle Fred nicked it from Filch's office once. They gave it to Potter though and he gave it to his son James. Know him? Tad annoying really, but he lend me the map because I said Dad and uncle Fred gave it to his Dad when they were at school, if you're still following me." 

Niall and Harry shared a look, not bothering to ask any further. Fred sighed irritated. "Don't you know anything?" The two other boys shared a look again and Fred rolled his eyes. "Never mind then. I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!" He tapped the map with his wand and small lines of ink started spreading from the place where he had tapped his wand. Niall frowned. "Does that thing know where the kitchens are?" Fred stared at him.

"You don't know where the kitchens are? You, Niall Horan, does not know the kitchens?" Niall shook his head. "We are so going there. That was the first thing Dad told me to find when I was eleven!" "Your Dad had that map for years! Of course he knew where the kitchens were and you never told me!", Niall hissed. "Let's just go", Harry said quietly. He was used to the two other boys arguing. They did it all the time.

"Take the lead, oh mighty Weasley", Niall hissed, still angry. Fred chuckled and started walking. The three boys walked in silence and suddenly, Harry bumped into Fred's back. "Shit! Payne's coming!" They looked around frantically and scrambled to get into an empty classroom just in time. "Dani, did you see anything? I could've sworn I saw red hair", Liam Payne's voice sounded. Payne was the head boy of Ravenclaw, smart, but slightly annoying. Fred always said he reminded him of his uncle Percy.

"Liam, there are a lot of kids with red hair at this school", Danielle Peazer's voice sounded. She was Liam's girlfriend and a lot nicer. "Weasley-red hair." "Probably Fred Weasley, nothing new. We can't see him, so you can't give him detention." "Go Danielle", Fred whispered very quietly. Harry smacked his arm. The voices of the two Ravenclaws slowly died away as they walked on and Harry turned around. What they thought was an empty classroom, was actually a rather large cupboard. 

"I can't see us on the map anymore", Fred whispered. "Is that a bad thing?", Niall asked. He sounded a little scared and Harry patted his Irish friend on the arm. "Nah, we'll be fine", he reassured him. "What's this?" Fred's voice sounded from pretty far away and Harry knew he was standing at least six meters away from them. "Lumos!" Harry's wand lit up and the room was illuminated by the bright light. He saw Fred standing in front of a mirror and Harry had never seen the boy look this serious.

"Fred?" Fred didn't move, nor respond and Harry ran towards him. The mirror didn't look like any other mirror Harry had ever seen. The top said Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi. What kind of language was that? Whilst Harry was staring at the inscription, trying to figure out what it meant, Niall had come over to the two boys. "What's wrong?" Niall got no answer and went to stand next to Fred. "It's the Mirror of Erised!", Harry called suddenly. "You mean that thing you've been dreaming of for years?" Harry nodded.

"What does the inscription say? I can't read it." "Erised is desire, but backwards. So we should also read the inscription backwards. I sho- show not you- your fa- face but yo- your he- heart's desire", Harry read carefully. Fred still hadn't said anything. "I show not your face but your heart's desire. That's what it says."  
Harry had finally found the Mirror of Erised. 

"I see myself, Mum, Dad and Roxanne, but there's also uncle Fred. Dad looks happy and he and Mum are proud of me", Fred whispered. "Lemme see", Niall said, pushing Fred aside and standing in front of the Mirror. "I see meself holding the House Cup and I have a Team Captain badge!", Niall exclaimed happily. "What do you see, Harry?", Fred asked. He was unusually quiet. Niall moved aside and pushed Harry in front of the Mirror. Harry closed his eyes, not wanting to see his deepest desire immediately. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes. 

He saw the outline of a head with curly hair, knowing it was himself. He looked older, happier, eyes shining with love and pride. Beside him, another boy appeared. He seemed older than the Harry in the reflection. He had sparkling cerulean eyes with golden specks, a lightly freckled nose, feathery brown hair and he was small. Much to Harry's horror, he wrapped his arms around the small boy's frame, smiled at him swooped down and started kissing him. And the boy kissed him back. Harry stumbled backwards and out of the Mirror's sight. How could he want to be with someone he hadn't even met yet? 

Did it also show the future? Did it show what would happen in a few years time? I show not your face but your heart's desire, the inscription echoed inside of Harry's head. But I don't even know this boy! Harry's mind yelled back at the spookily beautiful voice. Harry never had been really the one for labels. He knew he was attracted to both girls and boys, but it was personality that mattered most. But seeing himself with another boy was the last thing he had expected before looking into the Mirror of Erised. 

"Let's just go back to bed", Fred suggested. "I want to see the kitchens!", Niall whined. "No, Niall", Harry snapped. Niall stared at him. Harry never snapped at anyone, except for maybe Zayn, the annoying Slytherin kid. Niall didn't bother asking, just kept quiet and followed the other two boys back to their dorm. "We don't speak of this", Fred muttered as soon as the boys entered their common room. Harry nodded in agreement. "We never found that thing and we didn't sneak out of bed tonight."

They could still sleep for another two hours and as soon as Niall and Fred crawled into their beds, Harry heard their breathing getting slower and heavier. But Harry couldn't sleep. He was thinking about the boy with the cerulean eyes. At first sight, he didn't seem familiar. But at a second thought, Harry thought he had seen him somewhere before. But he had no idea where. He was sure, though, the boy wasn't at Hogwarts. Maybe he was a Muggle. Maybe Harry had seen him somewhere last summer. 

After long thinking, Harry finally fell into a restless slumber.

×

He woke up by hearing some colourful swearing words a few beds further. "Goddamn it, Lily! We were sleeping, can't you see that?" Fred was scolding his cousin Lily Potter, something he did on a regular base. "Professor Wright says you have to get up. Apparently, there's a new boy coming and he will be your dorm mate. Good morning Harry!" Harry liked Lily. She was nice, friendly and she could be sassy if necessary, which meant Fred sometimes got an earful of her sassiness. "Morning Lily", Harry mumbled back.

"Why are you always nice to him?! I'm your cousin and you're not even nice to me!", Fred exclaimed dramatically. "Because you are not nice to me either", Lily replied. She spun around on her heels and left the room. Harry could hear her yell from the stairs that they had to get up now or they would be in detention. "I hate my family", Fred mumbled. "Well, you do have a large family", Niall groaned into his pillow. "Tell me about it", Fred moaned. He searched for his wand blindly and closed the door with a flick of it.

"Am I the only one not wanting detention on the first day after Christmas break?", Harry wondered out loud. "Yes", it sounded from both other beds in the dorm. Harry shrugged. "Fine, your problem. Not mine." He got up and dressed in his Gryffindor robes. "Besides, I don't want to miss the Quidditch match." A head with messy red hair and one with messy blond hair shot up. "Quidditch?" "Yeah, the match's today." Fred fell back onto his pillow dramatically. "Now I have to get up." 

Harry rolled his eyes and went down to the common room. "Ah, Mr Styles", Professor Wright's voice said. She was a young woman with friendly blue eyes but a stern look on her face. "Miss Potter woke you up, am I correct?" "Yes, Professor", Harry answered. "Good, good. Did she tell you will be getting a new dorm mate?" Harry nodded. "Good, at least Miss Potter sticks to rules." It sounded a little accusing, but Harry knew Professor Wright didn't mean it like that. "Well, this is Louis Tomlinson. Mr Tomlinson, this is one of your roommates, Mr Styles", Professor Wright introduced the boy to Harry. 

She moved out of the way and Harry caught a glimpse of familiar cerulean eyes with golden specks. All air seemed to have disappeared out of the common room and Harry couldn't breathe. It was him. It was the boy he had seen in the Mirror of Erised not even three hours ago. He looked younger, but still just as pretty. Big, cerulean eyes with golden specks looking up at him because of their height difference. "Mr Styles?" Professor Wright's voice seemed to come from very far away and everything had faded around the two boys. "Mr Styles?" Harry noted his vision going blurry and suddenly, everything went black.

×

Well, Harry thought when he woke up, at least I gave him an impression he will never forget. The question is now, will he take this positively or not? Because fainting when being introduced to someone is not really a good impression. "Harry, mate, you up?", the familiar voice of Fred Weasley sounded. Harry nodded and his head spun. He groaned and opened his eyes slightly. Flaming red hair danced around in his line of vision , followed by blonde hair that was brown at the roots. "You okay, Haz?", Niall's Irish accent asked. "Peachy", Harry groaned. "Mr Styles is fine to go when he wakes up", the nurse's voice sounded.

According to what Fred's Dad had told him, her name was Madame Pomfrey and she already had been at Hogwarts when Fred's Dad had been. 

"Is he alright?", another, unfamiliar voice asked concerned. The voice was high, but still male. It had a kind of melodious ring to it and Harry found himself wanting the person to speak again. "Yeah, he's fine. Nothing personal, mate. He didn't faint because of you", Harry heard Fred chuckle. Actually I did, Harry thought. Because I didn't expect to meet you, I didn't expect to see you in that Mirror. I show not your face, but your heart's desire. 

But he didn't tell the boy. His name was Louis, if Harry remembered correctly. Louis. Sounded nice, a bit like Louis Weasley. He was the youngest of his siblings and a cousin of Fred's. It also sounded French, but Louis (not Weasley) himself sounded not French at all. Harry opened his eyes again and this time, he saw Fred and Niall's faces. The boy, Louis, was standing a little further away, looking pretty concerned. "I'm fine. Has breakfast finished yet?" "He's okay, obviously", Fred stated. "He's always okay when he asks for breakfast."

Louis let out a melodious chuckle. Harry got up and put on his white Converse that were standing next to the hospital bed. Niall and Fred had already started walking towards the Great Hall, as where Louis was waiting for Harry. "So erm, I never actually got your first name?", Louis asked the curly haired boy. "Oh right. It's Harry, nice to meet you", Harry introduced himself. "I'm Louis", Louis smiled.

Now Harry got a look closer up, he saw the boy really was pretty. His eyes were a mix of four different shades of blue, speckled with gold and green. They were the most beautiful and the kindest eyes Harry had ever seen. 

"Why did you come to Hogwarts? You don't sound French, nor American, nor Bulgarian", Harry asked. "I transferred here from Beauxbatons. Mum thought it was a better school, but my French was horrible and they refused to speak English, so after arguing the entire summer, I got transferred here", Louis explained. "It was quite a nice school, though I really missed English breakfast. I'm glad to be back home in England." Harry smiled. "I hope you like Hogwarts! The teachers are pretty nice. Have you been Sorted yet?"

Louis nodded. "I got into Gryffindor." Harry face palmed. "Of course, otherwise you wouldn't have been in our dorm", he explained when he saw Louis's puzzled look.  
"Okay, I'll explain. Hogwarts has four Houses, Gryffindor; Hufflepuff; Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Gryffindor, that's our House, is for the so-called brave people; Hufflepuff is for the people who would let their friends come first; Ravenclaw is for the smart people and Slytherin, well, you don't want to be there. At the end of each school year, the House Cup is awarded to the House with the most House points. By answering questions correctly in class or a Quidditch match, you can earn points for your House. By disobeying rules, you lose points. Makes sense?"

Louis nodded, a bit dumbfound. Harry chuckled. "Don't worry too much, no one has lost more than fifty points at once." The boys had arrived in the Great Hall and Fred waved them over. "Mail's here!", he exclaimed. "Do I have mail?", Harry asked excited. Fred shook his head. "I don't think so, mate. But look what Dad sent me!" Harry let Fred rant on about what he had gotten today as Louis looked at the enchanted ceiling with sparkling eyes. 

Harry was falling for this boy, and fast.

×

Four months later and Louis had found his home at Hogwarts. He was a lot like Fred, always pranking people. At Louis's first night, the boys had made a trip to the kitchens. The house elves were more than happy to provide all kinds of food and when returning to the common room, they were so full they would have exploded if eating another pumpkin pastry. 

Harry, as he had expected, had fallen for Louis. There were many nights he had wanted to return to the Mirror of Erised, but he couldn't remember where the room with the Mirror was. And he didn't dare ask Fred or Niall. "Hazza, you okay?", Louis asked. He was stuffing his face with sausage rolls, toast and cereal. Harry nodded. Apparently, he had dozed off for a bit whilst thinking about Louis. "Just a little tired", he mumbled. "Well, I guess you can sleep for a little longer, because we have Divination first period", Louis chuckled.

Harry groaned loudly. "I hate Divination." "Who doesn't?", Niall shrugged. "Come on, first period almost starts", Fred said. "But I'm still eating!", Louis protested. "You sound like Niall", Fred cackled. Louis rolled his eyes. "Do not." "No arguing in the morning", Harry groaned. "Sorry Mum", Fred replied with an eye roll. The four boys got up and started their walk to the Northern Tower. 

"Haz, do you have a second?", Louis asked. The four boys stopped, but Louis waved to Fred and Niall they just had to continue walking. Fred raised an eyebrow but pulled Niall along with him. "What's wrong, Lou?", Harry asked. "Erm, have you ever heard of the Mirror of Erised?" Harry nodded. Of course he did. He had wanted to look into it for years, but once he found it, it showed him something completely different than he had expected. 

"Well, I think I found it last night. I was out all by myself and I had to hide from that Payne guy and I turned around and I saw a large mirror. So, I went to look in it and I saw-" Louis swallowed thickly. "What did you see?", Harry asked curiously. "Never mind, it's not important", Louis said. He picked up his bag and started running to keep up with Fred and Niall, leaving Harry dumbfound in the middle of the corridor. 

What had Louis been about to say? Did he see himself and Harry? Did he see something he never wanted to see? Harry wouldn't know. There were times when he thought he knew Louis pretty well, and there were times he realized he didn't know Louis at all.

Still a bit dazed, Harry arrived in the Divination classroom. Louis had saved him a seat and he plonked down. "What was that about then, huh?" Fred wiggled his eyebrows and Harry averted his face to prevent Louis from seeing his pink cheeks. "Nothing", Louis mumbled. He placed his arms on the table and rested his head on them. "Good morning, my children", the dreamy voice sounded. Harry groaned and followed Louis's example.

×

There were more times when Harry thought Louis was just about to tell him something. But he never did. Months had passed and their O.W.L.s were coming up soon. They were all stressed, tired and not up for pranking or doing anything else except for eating, sleeping and studying. At a sudden moment, Louis threw his books in the air and sighed loudly. "Someone up for a late night snack?" Harry nodded. "Good. Let's go." Louis yawned and got up, just leaving his books randomly thrown around the room. 

The two boys went down to the kitchens and the house elves provided more food than they could ever eat with the two of them.  
"Harry, do you ever feel like you want something so desperately, but you know you can't?", Louis suddenly asked, swallowing down a piece of bread. Harry thought about it, then nodded slowly. "Yes, I think I know that feeling." 

There was a silence.

"Have you noticed? Me trying to tell you something for weeks?", Louis asked. "Yes", Harry said softly. Maybe Louis would finally tell him. Louis took another bite of his bread. "You will hate me for it", he mumbled through his bread. "No, I won't", Harry said quickly. "I could never hate you, Lou." Louis stared at the table, clearly debating with himself in his mind. "Okay, I'll tell you." He swallowed the last piece of bread.

"A few weeks ago, I found the Mirror of Erised. When I looked in it, it showed me- it showed me us. As in you and me, kissing", Louis said. He sighed deeply and rubbed his eyes. "That's when I realized I had feelings for you. Harry, somehow, in the five months we know each other, I've fallen for you. Every time I see your smile, or your eyes, or the outline of your curly hair, my heart does this stupid thing where it flutters. It actually flutters. Fuck, I just- I didn't know how to tell you."  
Harry was smiling, because yes, he knew this feeling. Louis did the same to him.

"You know, the Mirror showed me the same", Harry said softly. His fingers were playing with some crumbs of bread. "You found it as well?" Harry nodded. "It was the night before you got transferred here." "Before? But it shows your deepest desire. How could I have been your deepest desire if you hadn't met me yet?" "I don't know, but it just happened."

"Would it be weird if I kissed you?", Louis asked. Harry looked up, seeing Louis's cheeks were the nicest shade of pink. "Not at all", Harry answered, smiling softly. The two boys leaned in and they kissed. Louis's lips were softer than Harry had imagined them to be.

×

A few days later, the two lovers were standing in the room with the Mirror of Erised again. "I'm wondering what we will see", Harry whispered to his boyfriend. Boyfriend. He was still getting used to that word. The two boys took a deep breath and stepped in front of the Mirror. The first thing Harry saw, was just the two of them, smiling and kissing. Suddenly, a small baby girl appeared in Harry's arms and the two boys looked at her with pure adoration. Louis let out a choked sob.  
"Little baby girl", he whispered. "We can have all this, Lou. We can." Harry wrapped his arms around the small frame of his boyfriend and kissed the top of his head. "I love you." "I love you too."


End file.
